


Chosen One

by CheshireCat587



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major OOC, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCat587/pseuds/CheshireCat587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is wandering the halls of Hogwarts one night when he finds Draco. Truths are revealed and cute fluffy cuddles and sweetness ensues.</p>
<p>This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen One

Harry was in his fourth year at Hogwarts,the night before the beginning if the Triwizard Tournament. He was having trouble sleeping and decided to wander through the corridors to clear his head. Harry just passing by the potions classroom when he heard a small voice.  
"Potter?" The voice said and Harry turned to see the familiar head of bleach blonde hair and pair of silver-blue eyes.  
"Draco?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"Who else would be in the potions classroom in the middle of the night?"  
"Right" Draco seemed s little out of sorts tonight  
"So what are you doing up anyway?"  
"I.....couldn't sleep.....too many nightmares"  
"You too huh?" The blonde just nods in response  
"Well Draco...I was just about to go for a walk..if you'd care to join me?"  
"Really? Well...yeah,okay" the two rivals just walked down the dark corridor in comfortable silence for a while before curiosity got the best of the young Potter.  
"So what was this nightmare of yours about then?"  
"Just...*sigh*...my father"  
"Oh,well no offense,but the guy is a major creep" the blonde chuckles lightly at that  
"Yeah,but it's not just that" he looks down at his feet  
"Hmmm,well what else is it?" The young Slytherin is just silent and pays close attention to the ground bellow them. Being the meddling little shit he is,Harry stops Draco in his tracks and grabs his 'rivals' boney shoulders.  
"Draco" they stop and Draco just frowns,not looking up from his feet  
"What else does he do to you that could possibly cause these nightmares?" Draco looks up but then quickly returns his gaze back to the ground as he rolls up the sleeve of his grey shirt. When Harry looks down on the skinny appendage he immediately notices that Draco's normally snow-white skin is almost entirely black with bruises. Harry gently takes the injured arm noticing how Draco winces in pain at the touch. He closely examines the black skin,softly running his fingertips over the soft,swollen skin.  
"Why....why would he do this to you?" Harry looks up at the pale boy in front of him. His normally emotionless eyes are filled with pain and sadness as he looks in surprise at the Gryffindor before him. His voice is very quiet as he speaks  
"I'm just a failure,a disgrace to the Malfoy name." His voice is breaking and his eyes fill up with tears. Something in Harry's heart just breaks at the sight before him and he can't help but begin to care for the hurting boy before him. Harry grabs the young Malfoy's arms (carefully in case of any other injuries) He looks into those sliver-blue eyes as he speaks.  
"Now you listen here Draco Malfoy" Harry drags Draco over to the nearest window ledge and the sit down. It's raining outside.  
"You are not a failure nor are you a disgrace. You are perfect in every single way." Draco can't bring himself to look at Harry as he tries to hold back the tears threatening to fall. His voice gives himself away as he speaks.  
"Tell that to my father" Something becomes clear to Harry as Draco speaks. They are the same. Two sides to one coin. The both are under pressure to be who everyone expects them to be. Harry,the boy-who-lived,the boy to take down the most evil wizard in existence. And Draco,a Malfoy,a pure-blood,supposed to be better than everyone,and not show his pain.  
"Your father doesn't understand Draco,he doesn't understand the pressure you're under to be the perfect little Malfoy." Harry places a hand on the other boy's shoulder  
"I do,I understand the hardship that living up to everyone's expectations is. You don't have to face this pain alone." Draco looks up at Harry and smiles softly.  
"I'm sorry Harry"  
"For what?"  
"Everything,I know I've been a jerk to you and your friends,and I wish I could take it all back,I'm just,ugh,I feel terrible for it." He sighs and looks down again,laying his head against the window. Harry smiles.  
"I don't blame you Draco,I used to,but now,after everything I know now,I realize that you had to." Draco looks down and rests his chin on his knee.  
"I just wish I never listened to my father and was nicer to everyone,especially you"  
"Why especially me,I'm not special" Draco looks up at Harry and raises an eyebrow.  
"Yes you are,you're the chosen one,the boy-who-lived,loved by everyone. Don't you dare tell me you're not special." Harry just sighs  
"Honestly,I wish I wasn't any of those things." Draco squints in confusion.  
"Why?"  
"I just don't like the attention,I wish that I had a normal upbringing,instead of being forced to live my aunt and uncle." Harry sighs and Draco finally understands  
"You wish you had the chance to get to know your parents?" Harry sighs and looks down  
"Anything would've been better than living in a cupboard under the stairs" Draco smiles and looks out the window  
"I would've given up anything to have been able to live with my Aunt Bellatrix instead of my parents." Harry laughs and looks up at Draco  
"You know she's just as crazy as the rest of them?" Draco just laughs and looks at the Gryffindor boy  
"She's not as bad as she lets on,when it's just the two of us,she can be the sweetest,most loving person I've ever met in my life." The blonde boy looks up and smiles at the memories. Harry smiles and looks down at Draco's injured arm again.  
"When did it happen?" Draco looks down and just sighs deeply  
"Last week,when I refused to poison your morning pumpkin juice."  
"And what would he gain by poisoning me?" Harry gently takes Draco's hand in his. The blonde looks down at their hands and smiles softly as he softly squeezes the other's hand  
"No one to stand in his way" Draco smiles slightly  
"And I think he's still sore about you tricking him into freeing Dobby"  
"I never told him to give Dobby the book" Harry says as he smirks a little. Draco smiles as well  
"Thank you for freeing him,I hated seeing him tied up and forced to work like that"  
"Oh so the fearsome Draco Malfoy has a soft spot for the little house elf doesn't he" Harry says jokingly  
"Shut up Potter" the two boys laugh for a bit before falling into a comfortable silence,just looking into each other's eyes. Harry doesn't ever notice that he's still holding Draco's hand as he speaks again.  
"I'm glad you decided to join me tonight" Draco smiles and absent mindedly rubs the back of Harry's hand with his thumb.  
"I am too" Harry lays his head on Draco's shoulder and presses his body closer to his.  
"You're surprisingly warm" Draco smiles and closes his eyes as he rests his head against Harry's  
"You're just as warm as I expected you to be" Harry moves in closer,basically sitting on Draco's lap now  
"I'm cold compared to you" Draco just smiles and wraps his arms around Harry. He positions himself so that he is sitting longways in the window,with his back pressed against the edge and one leg propped up on the ledge,while hold Harry to his chest.  
"I don't care" Draco nestles his face into Harry's raven colored hair  
"I like it" Harry just groans in response as he nestles closer and hesitantly kisses Draco's warm cheek,blushing as he does. Draco just smiles and kisses his forehead. Harry smiles and quietly whispers in Draco's ear.  
"Who would've thought that Harry Potter would be all cuddly with Draco Malfoy." Draco smiles tiredly  
"Yes,who would've thought" Harry snuggles closer so that there is almost no space between them. Harry yawns and wraps his arms around Draco's thin waist.  
"You re an amazing man,Draco Malfoy."  
"You says the chosen one" They both laugh a bit before Harry mumbles into Draco's neck  
"I could be your chosen one" Draco smiles  
"I would like that" the two boys just lie there in silence for a bit before Harry whispers something into Draco's skin  
"I love you Draco Malfoy" Draco flushes a lobster red  
"I....I love you too Harry"  
"I'm glad that we were both wandering the corridors tonight"  
"Well if it means this gets to happen,I'll walk around at night more often." Harry chuckles and lifts his head to look into Draco's eyes. Draco smiles and runs his hand through Harry's unruly head of raven hair. He softly runs his thumb over Harry's soft lips and gently pulls Harry's face to meet his and places a soft,sweet kiss to his love's lips. Now it's Harry's turn to blush. Harry lays his head down on Draco's chest,bringing one of his hands up to softly touch his lips. He snuggles into Draco's embrace.  
"Harry?"  
"Yes Draco"  
"Just" he sighs  
"Just...please,be careful out there tomorrow." Harry smiles and kisses Draco's chest  
"I will Dray,don't worry"  
"I can't help it,I love you,I don't want you to get hurt"  
"I won't baby,I swear." Draco closes his eyes and pulls Harry closer to him protectively.  
"Draco?"  
"Yes love"  
"I'm going to fall asleep on you"  
"Good,my very own dream catcher" Harry smiles  
"Goodnight Draco" and he falls asleep right there against Draco's chest.  
"Goodnight my chosen one"

**Author's Note:**

> I know that notes kind of suck so I'll be quick. This is my first time writing fanfic and I would really appreciate your feedback on it.  
> All critiques are welcomed  
> Except really hateful ones.


End file.
